Нулевой Костюм
(в некоторых ранних источниках назывался ) - плотный облегающий костюм спортивного покроя, который носит Самус Аран под своим Энергокостюмом. В этом костюме Самус появляется во многих концовках [[Серия Metroid|игр серии ''Metroid]], а также в некоторых игровых эпизодах. Внешний вид Впервые Нулевой Костюм появился в игре Metroid: Zero Mission после того, как Самус в первый раз улетела с поверхности Зебеса. На орбите планеты на нее напал флот Космических Пиратов, ее корабль был сбит и совершил аварийную посадку на планете, недалеко от Корабля-Матки Космических Пиратов. Корабль был полностью разрушен, а Самус лишилась своего Энергетического Костюма. Чтобы все же как-то выбраться с планеты, Самус нужно было незаметно пробраться внутрь Корабля-Матки, чтобы найти там небольшой спасательный катер, на котором можно было улететь, не опасаясь быть замеченной Пиратами, - именно такие катера вероятнее всего можно было обнаружить на Корабле-Матке. К счастью, во время своей шпионской миссии на Корабле-Матке Самус удалось пройти Испытание Руин, после которого она получила более мощный Энергетический Костюм, чем был у нее до этого. Нулевой Костюм можно увидеть в четырех других играх серии Metroid: в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime Hunters он включен в игровые концовки для хороших результатов, а в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption его можно уидеть в самом начале игры и в концовке со 100% сбором предметов. Наконец, он несколько раз появляется в игре Metroid: Other M, в том числе и в полностью игровом эпизоде финального обратного отсчета, когда Самус убегает с Корабля-бутылки с шлемом Адама. Судя по всему, Нулевой Костюм заменил собой купальник Justin Bailey - теперь именно его носит Самус в тех концовках, которые показываются при 100% сборе игровых предметов. Нулевой Костюм также изображен в последовательностях гибели героини в играх Metroid: Zero Mission и Metroid: Other M. В первой игре у Самус исчезает ее Энергетический Костюм, а затем она откидывается назад, и ее хвост на голове развязывается, превращаясь в густую гриву. В Metroid: Other M Самус падает на землю, и в этот момент у нее исчезает Энергетический Костюм. Более того, в Metroid: Other M Нулевой Костюм появляется еще в нескольких эпизодах. В игровом ролике-вставке, показываемом в самом начале игры, когда Самус лежит в госпитале Галактической Федерации, она одета в Нулевой Костюм. В игровом ролике-вставке, предшествующем сражению с Ридли, монстр хватает Самус и провозит ее по стене, при этом у нее рассыпается Энергетический Костюм. Однако после того, как Ридли отпускает ее, она в падении успевает заново активировать его. Далее, подходя к Сектору Ноль, Самус сталкивается с Новорожденным Метроидом, который напоминает ей погибшего Малыш. В этот момент в нее стреляет Адам из Пистолета с заморозкой, и когда она падает на пол, у нее вновь деактивируется ее костюм. Наконец, во второй части игры, которая идет после титров, Самус "снимает" свой Энергетический Костюм, чтобы прижать к груди Шлем Адама, однако после этого активируется процедура самоуничтожения Корабля-бутылки, и Самус в Нулевом Костюме бежит на свой корабль. Это второй эпизод, в котором игрок может сыграть за Самус в Нулевом Костюме в игре Metroid. Характеристики В Нулевом Костюме Самус получает больший урон от атак, но одновременно и получает большую маневренность. В нем она все так же может She is capable of хвататься за выступы и висеть на них, а также делать Прыжки от Стен благодаря своим сверхчеловеческим акробатическим способностям, полученным благодаря внедрению в ее ДНК генотипа Чозо и постоянным тренировкам. В отсутствие у нее способности Морфо-Шара Самус для перемещения в узких местах и тоннелях ползает по ним на локтях и коленях. Все Улучшения ее Энергетического Костюма остаются при ней, хотя она никак не может воспользоваться ими (за исключением Энергетических Контейнеров). В игре Metroid: Zero Mission она вооружена Парализатором, которым может ненадолго парализовать врагов выстрелом энергии, хотя после этого пистолету нужно некоторое время для полной перезарядки. Материал, из которого сделан Нулевой Костюм, неизвестен; также непонятно, как Самус надевает и снимает его, так как на нем нет никаких застежек, молний или ремней. Вполне возможно, что он снимается так же, как и Энергетический Костюм, изменяя свою видимую форму по желанию Самус. Судя по его внешнему виду, он сделан из какого-то твердого или латекса, который позволяет Костюму растягиваться в разных направлениях, сохраняя при этом форму. Возможно, что Нулевой Костюм частично или полностью сделан по технологии Чозо, судя по характерному символу, вживленному в его поверхность; касаясь этого символа, Самус может надевать или снимать свой Энергетический Костюм. Не исключено, что все эти "символы" на ее спине, груди и запястьях являются своего рода преобразователями энергии в материю, которые по мысленной команде Самус превращают Энергетический Костюм и все его улучшения в чистую энергию и хранят получившийся результат до следующего превращения. Получив новую команду, преобразователи высвобождают хранимую энергию, которая превращается в свою вещественную, материальную форму. У Нулевого Костюма в игре Metroid Prime Hunters нет перчаток, у основания шеи проходит светящаяся зеленая полоса, другой рисунок линий и, кроме того, на груди нет специального "символа". Нулевой Костюм в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes частично раскрашен в светло-серый цвет, а не в чисто-голубой, как в Metroid: Zero Mission и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. На Нулевом Костюме из Metroid: Other M также отличается рисунок линий, и, кроме того, очень высокие (и, скорее всего, весьма непрактичные) каблуки. Самус держит Парализатор в черной кобуре, пристегнутой к правой ноге. Кстати, в Metroid: Other M Самус, одетая в Нулевой Костюм, демонстрирует активацию своего Энергетического Костюма. Сначала однократно вспыхивают огоньки на ее спине, затем из нагрудного знака раздается взрыв, после чего материализуется Энергетический Костюм. В воспоминаниях о гибели Йэна Малковича, которая произошла в молодости Самус, когда она служила в армии Галактической Федерации, поверх Нулевого Костюма Самус по неизвестным причинам носит шорты. [[Серия Super Smash Bros.|Серия Super Smash Bros.]] [[Файл:Zero Suit Samus alt Brawl.jpg|thumb|300px|Самус в Нулевом Костюме из Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] В игре Super Smash Bros. Brawl игрок может играть за Самус в ее Нулевом Костюме, при этом она становится отдельным персонажем, который так и называется - Самус в Нулевом Костюме. После того, как Самус использует прием Финального Разгрома Нулевой Лазер, с нее сваливается ее Энергетический Костюм, и она остается в Нулевом Костюме. В такм виде Самус более быстрая и проворная, но и более слабая. В игре Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U вновь присутствует Самус в Нулевом Костюме, на этот раз она полностью разделена с собой же, но в Энергетическом Костюме. Появления в других играх Нулевой Костюм можно разблокировать в игре для Wii вместе с костюмом Луиджи. Разблокировка осуществляется фотографированием не менее 200 привидений и их регистрацией в игровом Списке Привидений. Известно, что компания Tecmo, создатель игровой серии Fatal Frame, также помогала разрабатывать Metroid: Other M. Нулевой Костюм также появляется в виде одного из нарядов в играх Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Dynasty Warriors Vs. и Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Файл:69318 2.jpg|'' '' Файл:Link-and-Samus-Dynasty-Warrios-VS.jpg|Наряды для Dynasty Warriors Vs.. Файл:Tekken Zero Suit.jpg|''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' Файл:Zero Suit Monster Hunter 4.png|''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' Интересные факты *В игре Metroid: Zero Mission одетая в Нулевой Костюм Самус в тех местах, где в Энергетическом Костюме она обычно сворачивается в Морфо-Шар, передвигается ползком. Интересно, что в оригинальном Metroid очень затруднительно было создать такую же анимацию ползания Самус, и именно поэтому для нее был создан Морфо-Шар. Интересно, что в Super Smash Bros. Brawl Самус в Нулевом Костюме ползает практически так же, как и в Metroid: Zero Mission. В Metroid: Other M Самус не ползает - вместо этого она проскальзывает под закрывающимися вратами и свисающими с потолков препятствиями. **К концепт-арту Нулевого Костюма для Metroid: Zero Mission было написано примечание, в котором указывалось, что каблуки костюма не должны быть слишком высокими; тем не менее, Нулевой Костюм в Metroid: Other M получил высоченные платформы-танкетки. *Решение ввести в Metroid: Zero Mission Самус, потерявшую свой Энергетический Костюм, было сделдано задолго до конца разработки этой игры. В одном из более поздних интервью Ёсио Сакамото сказал, что образ Самус без костюма и, следовательно, без защиты, должен был создать ощущение напряженности и обстановки угрозы, как в фильмах ужасов.http://shmuplations.com/metroidgba/ *В комиксе The Coming of a Hero, вышедшем в составе Nintendo Comics System, также был изображен спортивные костюм, похожий на Нулевой Костюм. *Нулевой Костюм появляется в микроигре, распространяемой в загружаемом дополнении WarioWare D.I.Y.; в ней Самус появлялась в Нулевом Костюме, если игрок дважды правильно сыграл в микроигру. *Когда во время разработки Metroid: Other M Сакамото спросили, появится ли в игре эпизод, в котором снова можно будет сыграть за Самус в Нулевом Костюме, тот ответил: "Сейчас об этом сложновато говорить, но, если это то, чего хотят люди, то оно, возможно, и появится."''http://metroid-database.com/mom/scans/v255_pg43.jpg Позже оказалось, что Сакамото не шутил. *На одном из концепт-артов для ''Metroid: Other M указывается, что во время опасных ситуаций огоньки на спине Нулевого Костюма Самус начинают сиять ярче. Тем не менее, в игре такой эффект отсутствует, хотя финальный Обратный отсчет, несомненно, входил в число таких ситуаций.http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart87-zero-suit-samus.png *В руководстве Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition не говорится о том, что во время Обратного отсчета Самус должна быть в Нулевом Костюме, однако рядом с описанием этого события помещена иллюстрация с изображением Нулевого Костюма, служащая как намек для тех, кто не знал об этом. Появления Нулевого Костюма [[Файл:69318 1.jpg|thumb|right|Костюм из . (Видеоролик)]] *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (Game Boy Advance, 2004) :*Японский рекламный ролик для Metroid: Zero Mission *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (Nintendo GameCube, 2004) *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (Nintendo DS, 2006) *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (Wii, 2007) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' (Wii, 2008, только в Японии) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' (Wii, 2009, только в Японии) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) *''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' (NDS, 2010) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii, 2010) :*''TV Commercial :60 Spot'' *''Dynasty Warriors Vs.'' (3DS, 2012) *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (Wii U, 2012) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (Nintendo 3DS, 2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (Wii U, 2014) *''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' (3DS, 2015) Галерея Концепт-арт Нулевого Костюма см. в статье Галерея Нулевого Костюма. Файл:First-Zero-suit.jpg|Похожий на Нулевой Костюм наряд в одном из ранних комиксов Nintendo Comics System. Файл:Metroid ch01 Cover.jpg|Возможный Нулевой Костюм в [[Metroid (манга 2002 года)|манге Metroid]] Файл:MZMZSS.png|Концепт-арт в Комнате Разработчиков. (Перевод Metroid Database.http://metroid-database.com/mzm/art/MZMZSSE.png) Файл:ZSSMZM.png|Концепт-арт в Комнате Разработчиков. (Перевод Metroid Database.http://metroid-database.com/mzm/art/ZSSMZME.png) Файл:A-Zero Mission-Art10.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' Файл:ZSS.png|Самус в Нулевом Костюме перед рейдом в Корабль-Матку. Файл:Samus in her Zero Suit.png|Самус получает Полностью Улучшенный Энергокостюм. Файл:Metzero0.png|Концовка Metroid: Zero Mission Файл:Metroidzero04.png|Концовка Metroid: Zero Mission Файл:ZS Samus.png|Спрайт персонажа Самус в Нулевом Костюме из Metroid: Zero Mission. Файл:Zero Suit Samus SS icon.png|Спрайты головы для экрана данных Самус Файл:Yujin Zamus.png|Статуэтка производства Yujin Файл:Zerosuithunters.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Файл:Zero Suit Body_MPH.png|Снимок в полный рост. Файл:Zero Suit.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Файл:Zerosuitcorruption.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Файл:Corruption Zamus.png|Модель из Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Файл:01Samus_Aran_CA.jpg|Концепт-арт для Metroid: Other M Файл:87Samart5.jpg|Концепт-арт для Metroid: Other M Файл:Zero Suit Samus Live TV Ad.png|Рекламный ролик TV Commercial :60 Spot Файл:Zero Suit healing.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Файл:MOM Zero Suit.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Файл:Full Zero Suit shot.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Файл:Reupload.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Файл:Zero Suit in MOM action.png|Применение Нулевого Костюма Metroid: Other M. Файл:Game Over MOM.png|Последовательность конца игры с Самус в Metroid: Other M. Файл:Samus Zero Suit.png|Компьютерный рендеринг в Metroid: Other M Файл:Zero Suit textures MOM.png|Текстуры Нулевого Костюма для Metroid: Other M Файл:Max Factory Zamus figure.png|Статуэтка производства Max Factory Файл:ZM.jpg|Тисато Морисита в японском рекламном ролике Metroid: Zero Mission. Файл:MZMad.png Файл:MZMstandee.png Файл:Jenni Källberg Zero Suit.jpg|Косплей-актриса Дженни Кальберг Файл:WarioWare Zero.png|''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' Файл:Zamus Figma prototype.png|Прототип статуэтки производства Figma (не вышел) Файл:Samus and Zamus Figma.png|Статуэтки Самус в обоих видах производства Figma. Файл:Zamus Figma Paralyzer pose.png|Статуэтка СамусЮ позирующей с Парализатором. Файл:Zamus Figma hand on hip pose.png|Классическая поза Самус с рукой на бедре. Файл:Zamus Figma young Samus pose.png Файл:Zamus Figma behind pose.png Файл:Zamus Figma dash with Adam's helmet pose.png Примечания en:Zero Suit Категория:Костюмы Категория:Снаряжение Самус Категория:Повторяющиеся предметы